Too Little, Too Late
by Himuro Miharu
Summary: When Hyde is in a bad car accident and the doctors don’t think he’ll make it Gackt goes to see him once more.


Title: Too Little Too Late

Author: GacktAddict1330

Genre: Romance/Tragedy

Warnings: Character Deaths, suicide, OOC-ness, and yaoi

Summary: When Hyde is in a bad car accident and the doctors don't think he'll make it Gackt goes to see him once more.

Notes: I was pissed when I wrote this so please don't judge it too harshly.

Disclaimer: I do not own them

* * *

Gackt stared at the small phone in his hand, his face a mixture of horror and shock.

"Gackt? What's wrong?" Chachamaru asked. Gackt looked over at him and tears were filling the icy bleu eyes.

"Hyde was in a bad car accident…he's in ICU and they don't know if he will make it through the night or not." Chachamarus' eyes widened and he stood up quickly.

"We should go to the hospital then. We need to see for ourselves. Why did they call you Gackt?" Chachamaru asked.

"They said I was listed as his next of kin." Gackt explained standing up.

"It'll be okay you'll see. He'll be fine." Chachamaru tried to convince Gackt. The vocalist merely nodded and started for the door.

'_If he's going to be fine why does it feel like my soul hurts?_' Gackt thought approaching the hospital.

* * *

"Name?" A girl at the front desk asked. Gackt looked at her, she couldn't be over 19, her hair was white/blonde with bleu, pink, and green streaks throughout and her eyes were green and framed by pink glasses, under her right eye was a pattern of swirls going from right under to her chin.

"I'm here for Hideto Takarai." Gackt said quietly. The girl looked up and her eyes held sympathy.

"Oh, you must be Satoru (I), he's not very good but I was told to let you through no matter what so, he's in room 1 in the ICU unit. I'm afraid though he will have to stay here." She said pointing to Chachamaru.

"That's ok, it's best if it's just him anyway." Chachamaru said reassuringly. Gackt nodded and proceeded in the direction the girl had pointed.

'I_ have a bad feeling_.' He thought approaching the door to Hyde's room. Swallowing thickly he opened the door and stepped into the dim room. Hyde lay in a small bed that seemed to swallow his tiny frame, as many machines monitored his vitals. Gackt stepped forward quietly, so as to not wake the slumbering man.

"You must be Satoru." A woman in a white lab coat said quietly. Gackt nodded, not trusting his voice to work enough to answer.

"Are you his lover perhaps?" She asked. Again, Gackt merely nodded. She hummed in response before standing up and walking over to the copper haired man.

"I'm Doctor Hikari. I'm sorry to say it but I don't think he will make it through the night. You're welcome to stay until visiting hours are over to say your own goodbyes. I'm so sorry." Dr Hikari said with a sad smile. Gackt nodded deftly. The woman left and he slid into a chair beside the older vocalists' bed grasping one of his pale hands.

"Hyde, I'm so sorry. I should have come pick you up like you asked. I knew you didn't do well in rain and I'm so sorry." Gackt said fighting back tears.

* * *

"_Gaachan, will you please come and pick me up? I don't like driving in the rain and you know that."_

"_Haido, just drive. You will survive I promise you." Gackt laughed. Hyde sighed loudly._

"_Fine. I should be there soon. I love you, you asshole."_

"_I love you too Haido." Gackt said hanging up._

* * *

"If I had just gone and picked you up you wouldn't be lying here like this. You would be with me and Chacha just having fun." Gackt said tears falling down his cheeks. He looked down when he felt the hand he was holding grip his lightly. Shocked the vocalist looked at Hyde's face, to see him open his eyes wearily.

"Gaachan?" He whispered. Gackt nodded.

"Yes Haido. Are you angry with me?" Hyde shook his head weakly.

"Of course not. There was nothing you could have done. It might have happened while you were driving to get me, or even while we were driving back. It was an accident Gaachan." Gackt nodded and watched as Hyde's breathing became laboured until he was able to get it under control.

"It hurts. My chest hurts." Hyde said quietly. Gackt felt more tears slipping out of his eyes as he knew Hyde didn't have much time left.

"Gaachan, you know and I know I'm dying. I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry Haido?" Gackt asked.

"I shouldn't leave you like this. You lost Kami and now you'll loose me." Hyde said quietly.

"Don't think like that. You won't die. You won't." Gackt mumbled. Hyde looked over at Gackt and smiled.

"You're right. I won't." He lied. Gackt leaned down and kissed him deeply.

"I love you Haido."

"I love you too Gackt. I wish I'd given you an answer before." Hyde said suddenly. Gackt smiled.

"I knew what your answer would have been Haido." He said lightly. He reached up and removed a necklace, taking a ring off of it and slipping it onto Hyde's finger.

"Gackt, I'm sorry it's not official." Hyde mumbled. Gackt shook his head.

"It's enough for me Haido." Hyde smiled and leaned up slightly too kiss Gackt. He whispered something into the younger man's ear before laying his head down. Gackt nodded and Hyde closed his eyes.

"I'm tired. I think I'm going to rest for a little bit. Good night Gackt, I love you."

"Good night Haido. I love you too." Gackt said crying. He watched as the heart monitor slowed and finally stopped, signaling his lover had died. Dr. Hikari entered the room just as Gackt was leaving, his face streaked with tears.

"I'm so sorry Satoru-san." She said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It doesn't matter how sorry a person is. It won't change anything. Thank-you for doing what you could for him Dr. Hikari." The vocalist said walking away.

"Oh Gackt, what happened? Is he ok?" Chachamaru asked. Gackt looked up and saw the members of Laruku and GacktJOB sitting in the waiting room. He shook his head before walking out of the hospital.

"He's gone." He said before the doors closed.

* * *

"Hey Gackt are you ok?" Chachamaru asked knocking on the copper-haired singers' door. When he got no answer he opened the door and walked in, looking around.

"Huh, maybe he's still sleeping." The guitarist said aloud, walking to the vocalists' room. The sight of Gackt still lying in bed was enough to tell Chachamaru something was deifinately off. The open bottle of newly prescribed depression pills on the nightstand put it together for him and he cried out.

"He wouldn't!" He exclaimed running over to the vocalists' bed. Feeling for a pulse he screamed when he found none. Looking around the room his eyes fell upon a piece of paper with Gackt's hand writing.

'_I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore. I lost Kami, and now I've lost Haido. I'm feeling sorry for myself and taking a cowards way out. Take care of Belle for me._

_Gackt'_

Chacha began to cry as he read the simple note. A bark and whimper alerted him to Belle, Gackts small dog, entering the room. Taking out his phone he dialed You's number and pet the distraught animal.

"Chacha, is Gackt ok? We haven't heard from him all day." Yous' voice on the other end had Chachamaru sobbing even harder.

"He's gone too You. He killed himself this morning. He couldn't handle it anymore. He overdosed." The guitarist cried. He heard the other end crack, You had dropped the phone. Chachamaru carried Belle in his arms as he left the apartment.

* * *

"Well, look at that." Masa said pointing to the name on Hyde's headstone; Gackt's funeral had just ended and the members of Laruku and GacktJOB were all standing together around both men's graves.

"Hideto Takarai-Camui." Ken read aloud. Collective gasps were heard from the group.

"He really loved Gackt didn't he?" Tetsu sighed.

"Yes, and Gackt really loved Hyde." Chachamaru said sniffling. You wrapped his arms around the taller mans' shoulders in a comforting hug.

"Well, at least now they can be together without worrying what people will say." Masa said quietly getting murmurs of agreement.

~Owari~

I needed a name and one of my friends suggested Satoru lol sorry


End file.
